Le pigeon
by Raiu-chan
Summary: La dernière lubie de Mukuro ? Posséder le corps d'un pigeon. Suivez les périphéties de Mukuro le pigeon dans cet OS. Fic pas du tout sérieuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano

**Notes**: Cet OS sous forme de plusieurs drabbles n'a absolument aucun intêret à part faire rire. J'espère que je vais y arriver. Si vous vous demandez comment je suis arriver à écrire ça ben c'est juste le résulta d'un gros délire. ^^ . Pourtant j'adore Mukuro mais que voulez vous, qui aime bien, châtie bien. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Mukuro, le grand illusionniste, gardien de la brume de la Dixième génération Vongola, craint et respecté était en ce moment même dans le corps d'un pigeon. Pas dans un hiboux, non, un pigeon. Pourquoi ? Pour surveiller le Decimo et guetter le moment où il prendrait son corps. Et qui se méfierait d'un banal pigeon ?<p>

L'italien était fier de lui. Son plan était parfait ! Et rien ne pourrait lui faire obstacle ! A part peut-être la fenêtre de chambre du Decimo qui était fermé et qu'il venait de se prendre de plein fouet.

* * *

><p>L'italien toujours sous sa forme de pigeon s'était rendu compte que l'esprit de cet animal s'infiltrait en lui. Alors qu'il suivait Hibari qui donnait justement du pain à quelques pigeons, Mukuro rejoignit la petite bande. Il s'amusait intérieurement de voir Hibari fondre devant des petits animaux.<p>

_Rouhouhou, euh je veux dire: Kufufufu. Mhmm je dois faire attention à ne pas me laisser avoir par l'esprit de cet animal...Pensa-t-il.

_Tien, tu es mignon toi. Fit le gardien des nuages. Vla un supplément de miettes.

_Rouhouhouhou~

* * *

><p>Chrome était devant une situation qu'elle n'aurait jamais crus possible. Elle était obligée de tenir Mukurou qui se débattait furieusement dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Mukuro ( en pigeon encore une fois) se tenait le plus loin possible de sa protégée, où plutôt, de la boite arme.<p>

_Mukuro-sama, je suis vraiment désolé !

_Rouhou, Umh ! Ce n'est pas grave ma douce Chrome.

C'est vrai, comment aurait-elle put savoir que le hiboux détestait les pigeons ? Et qu'il aurait attaqué le volatile dans lequel se trouvait l'esprit de Mukuro. Autant dire que le pigeon ne faisait pas vraiment le poid contre la boîte arme.

* * *

><p>_Mukuro, je n'aurai jamais crus que tu aimerais être en pigeon.<p>

_Oya oya et pourquoi ça Tsunayoshi-kun ?

Le Decimo marchait dans la rue avec le pigeon possédé par l'illusionniste sur son épaule.

_Ben, j'aurai pensé que tu aimerais des animaux plus...Classes.

Le pigeon roucoula de manière maléfique ( imaginé un peu) avant de frotter sa tête contre le cou du jeune parrain. Il mit ensuite des coups de becs qui auraient été des baisés si Mukuro avait été sous sa forme humaine.

_Rouhouhou c'est justement ce genre d'animaux qui sont les plus intéressants.

_A...Arrête ! Pigeon lubrique !

* * *

><p>Le gardien de la brume et celui des nuages se faisaient face. Le combattant était éminant, comme d'habitude.<p>

_Je vais te mordre à mort. Lança Hibari en armant ses tonfas.

_ Kufufufu comme quand tu mords à mort ton doudou ? Répondit ironiquement Mukuro.

_Quoi ?

_C'est vrai que tu ne fais ça que quand tu regardes un film d'horreur et que tu a peur.

Hibari ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Comment cet enfoiré d'Ananas savait ça ? Sa réputation était foutu si tout le monde l'apprenait.

_Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai pus apprendre sur toi en discutant avec Hibird.

* * *

><p>Ken et Chikusa marchaient vers Kokuyo Land, ramenant les courses ( constitué essentiellement de gâteaux, chocolats et autres cochonneries).<p>

_Ken, tu devrais éviter de tourner autours de Chrome.

_Pourquoi Kakipi ? Je fais rien de mal...Dit Ken en rougissant un peu quand il pensa à la jeune illusionniste. Il fallait avouer que malgré la façon dont il l'a traité, il l'aimait bien.

_Parce que Mukuro-sama n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Il nous fait un brother complexe.

_Ah bon ?

Le blond se prit au même moment une déjection de pigeon sur la tête. Ils crurent entendre un Kufufufu émaner du volatile qui s'éloigna vers le bâtiment.

Non, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier.

* * *

><p>A force de voir Mukuro-sama en pigeon, Chrome se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être être essayer elle aussi. Elle s'introduisit donc dans l'esprit d'une colombe. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que de un: l'esprit de l'animal s'infiltra en elle et de deux: les colombes étaient beaucoup plus snobes et hautaines que son homologue à plume. L'italien, en pigeon, s'en rendit vite compte:<p>

_Kufufu Alors ma petite...

_Rouhouhou je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole. Paysan !

* * *

><p>L'Arcobaleno convoqua Mukuro pour lui confier une mission. Même si ce dernier ne voulait pas obéir à un mafieux, il accepta (un Leon en mitraillette pointé sur sa tempe le convainquit assez facilement).<p>

_Je veux que tu apportes ce message au manoir de la Varia.

_Kufufufu très bien mais je vais mettre un peu de temps à y aller.

Reborn fit un petit sourire en coin qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

_J'ai un moyen pour que tu t'y rendes plus vite.

Ce jour là, Rokudo Mukuro fit littéralement le pigeon voyageur tout en faisant mille promesses de morts concernant l'Arcobaleno.

* * *

><p>Une fois sa mission accomplis, Mukuro voulut repartir du manoir mais évita un coup de feu de Xanxus qui provenait de son bureau ( apparemment, il avait loupé Squalo). Le pauvre animal eu tellement peur que l'illusionniste ne put rien faire pour éviter à l'oiseau de chuter. Alors qu'il se voyait écrasé au sol, Mukuro se fit attraper par une paire de bras.<p>

_Ushishishi le petit pigeon a eu peur. Ricana Belphegor.

_ Je suis peut-être pas si sauvé que ça en faite. Pensa le gardien de la brume.

Il fut surpris quand il sentit le prince psychopathe lui caresser les plumes avant de lui embrasser la tête.

_Je croyais que les princes préféraient embrasser les grenouilles. Ah, mais c'est vrai que vous êtes déchut, sempai. Fit Fran qui passait par là. Avec une pointe de...Jalousie ? Nonnn.

* * *

><p>Byakuran fixait intensivement son interlocuteur. Non, il ne clignerait, ni ne détournerait le regard le premier. Il était le chef des Millefiores quand même ! Il ne plierait pas ! L'albinos avala lentement son masmallow ne quittant pas l'autre du regard.<p>

_Byakuran-sama, qu'est ce que vous faite ?

_Chut Kykio-chan ! Je suis entrain de montrer qui est le chef ici !

_Hahan, mais à qui ?

_Mais au pigeon !

Mukuro riait intérieurement quand il vit la tête qu'affichait la couronne funéraire en regardant son chef comme si il avait mangé des masmallows à la marijuana.

« Roufufufu~ »

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont appréciées même pour les délires ^^. See you again !<p> 


	2. Le retour du pigeon

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont à Akira Amano.

**Notes:** Merci pour vos reviews de ce qui aurait dû être normalement un one-shot mais que voulez vous, quand on est coincé deux heures dans les bouchons en revenant de vacances, on a l'esprit qui divague et j'ai eu des idées de suites, donc voilà le résultat. J'espère que ça vous feras au moins rire et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Mukuro se sentait humilié au plus au point. Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup et il espérait que personne ne saurait ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était capturé par Byakuran. Il devait se montrer patient et attendre l'ouverture qui lui permettrais de s'échapper. Sauf que ses nerf étaient mit à l'épreuve depuis qu'il était enfermé.<p>

_Petit, petit pigeon~. Tu veux un mashmallow ? Demanda Byakuran avec une tête d'imbécile heureux.

Mukuro lui tourna le dos, enfermé dans sa volière. Voir le Millefiore lui parler comme ça, lui donnait envie de lui casser la gueule mais si Byakuran apprenait son identité, il était mal barré donc il devait être calme. Ça allait être dure...

_Pigeon-chan~

Très dure...

* * *

><p>_Hibari-san ! S'il te plait calme toi ! Cria Tsuna.<p>

_Tu as deux secondes pour le lâcher où je te mord à mort toi aussi. Répliqua Hibari.

Le gardien du ciel secoua la tête: même si c'était Mukuro, il ne pouvait laisser le préfet faire du mal à ce pauvre pigeon.

_Roufufufu~ Fit le volatile qui semblait narguer Hibari, bien à l'abri dans les bras de Tsuna. Ce dernier se lamentait mentalement: pourquoi Mukuro avait voulu imiter Hibird et se percher sur la tête du gardien des nuages ? C'était un pigeon suicidaire ou quoi ?

* * *

><p>Gokudera écrasa sa quatrième cigarettes tout en fixant la fenêtre. Il n'y a pas à dire, il se sentait observé par le pigeon posté à sa fenêtre. Depuis presque deux heures, l'oiseau le fixait sans relâche et ça commençait à le stresser. Il baissa quelques secondes la tête et quand il l'a releva, le pigeon avait disparu. Un peu inquiet, il chercha une nouvelle cigarette sans regarder, attrapant celle qu'on lui tendit.<p>

_Merci.

_Rouhouhou~

_...AAAAAHHHHH ! ! !

Ce jour là, Gokudera fit exploser son appartement en voulant tuer le « pigeon démoniaque » et depuis il nourrit une peur sans limite envers ces banals volatiles.

* * *

><p>Mukuro se baladait tranquillement dans le parc, grignotant des miettes de pains à l'occasion. Il attendait Hibari, qui finirait forcement par passer par le parc pour sa ronde de surveillance. Cependant, un gamin commença à lui courir après pour l'attraper. Au début, il le prit assez bien, se contentant de l'esquiver. Sauf que, contrarié de ne pas réussir à attraper l'oiseau, le gamin sortit un lance pierre et décocha un tir qui manqua de peu Mukuro.<p>

_Recommence sale mioche et je te tue. Lança-t-il avec une intense aura meurtrière.

_MAMAN ! Hurla le gamin effrayé avant de se sauver.

_Rouhou~ froussard.

* * *

><p>Chrome était face à un énorme problème et c'était peu de le dire. Déjà, elle avait perdu contact avec son sauveur ( un problème de réseaux ?) qui était encore une fois en pigeon et apparemment, celui ci était coincé sous cette forme. Là dernière fois qu'elle avait réussi à communiqué avec lui, Mukuro se trouvait dans le parc. Seulement voilà...<p>

_Qu'est ce qu'elle fait la gamine depuis toute à l'heure ? Demanda un petit vieux.

_Je crois qu'elle est folle. Répondit une grand mère assise sur un banc.

_Pourquoi ?

_Ça fait dix minutes qu'elle court parmi les pigeons en criant « Mukuro-sama ! Où êtes vous ? ! ».

* * *

><p>Mukuro réussi quand même à récupérer son corps. Sauf qu'il ne se doutait pas qu'il serait atteint d'effets secondaires. Le premier à s'en rendre comptes fut Chikusa. Ce dernier trouva son chef dans ce qui semblait être nid fait de draps et de couvertures. Ce dernier donnait l'impression de couver son oreiller.<p>

_Euh...Mukuro-sama ?

_Ah, tu tombes bien Chikusa, j'ai une petite faim et je ne peux pas quitter le nid.

Le possesseur des yo-yo ne préféra pas demander pourquoi, sachant très bien que la santé mental de son chef n'était plus vraiment ce qu'elle était.

_Bien sur, qu'est que vous voulez ?

_Kufufufu~Des graines.

* * *

><p>_Shisho, je peux savoir pourquoi je suis en pigeon moi aussi ? Demanda Fran, complétement blasé par les lubies complétement étranges de son maître.<p>

_Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ? Répondit Mukuro en se lissant les plumes.

_Vous êtes vraiment bizarre Shisho.

Pour toute réponse il se prit un coup de bec sur la tête. Puis Belplhegor passa devant eux et s'arrêta pile devant Fran.

_Le boss veut te voir la grenouille.

L'autre hocha la tête mais Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de demander:

_Comment tu as su que c'était lui et pas moi ?

_Ushishishishi~ tu en connais beaucoup toi, des pigeons avec un regard blasé et je-m'en-foutiste ? ( il a pas tord...)

* * *

><p>Mukuro était assis sur une branche quand Hibird vint le rejoindre. En effet, il avait vraiment sympathisé avec la boule de plume jaune de son alouette. En plus, s'était toujours une occasion d'apprendre des choses compromettantes sur Hibari.<p>

_Cui~cui~cui~cui~cui. ( je vous traduis pas sinon je gâche tout)

_Un problème ? Vas y je t'écoute.

_ Cui~cui~cui~cui~cui~cui. cui~cui

_Ah je comprend ! Je vais lui en parler.

_Cui ( merci)

Dix minutes plus tard, Mukuro se planta devant Hibari:

_ Hibird va être papa. Félicitation l'alouette, tu va être tonton.

* * *

><p>Tsuna et les autres gardiens étaient bien tranquille chez leur boss quand il reçurent un coup de fil de Squalo.<p>

_VOIIII ! ! Gamin rapplique tout de suite en Italie !

_Heeee ? Pourquoi ?

_Ton gardien de la brume à grillé un fusible !

Un « s'est pas nouveau » s'éleva dans la pièce mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

_Mais qu'es qu'il a ( encore) fait ?

_ Voiiii ! Il a levé une véritable armée de pigeons de combat !

Tsuna cru avoir mal entendu: Mukuro n'aurait quand même pas fait ça ?

De son côté l'illusionniste volait parmi sa gigantesque armé. ( vous voyez les corbeaux d'Hitchcock ? Ben c'est la même chose en plus grand et avec des pigeons).

_Rufufufufu~ J vais détruire la Mafia !

* * *

><p>Depuis quelques jours, Tsuna essayait de savoir pourquoi Mukuro n'infiltrait plus le corps de son animal fétiche ces derniers temps mais il restait muet comme une carpe ( il adore les bêtes décidément.) Il finit tout de même par céder, son boss pouvant être vraiment tétu.<p>

_Bon d'accord. Mais tu ne le répéteras pas, compris ?

Le gardien du ciel hocha la tête, impatient de savoir pourquoi.

_J'arrête pas de me faire draguer par des pigeons...Mâles.

_Mais...Tu es pas gay ? Demanda Tsuna surpris par la réponse de Mukuro.

_Si, mais je ne fais dans la zoophilie.

* * *

><p>Voila merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciés ^^. See you again ( il n'y aura normalement pas d'autre chapitre.).<p> 


End file.
